The invention disclosed in this application uses any integer cycle or impulse type modulation and more particularly is designed to work with a method of modulation named Tri-State Integer Cycle Modulation (TICM) which has been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,047 issued Feb. 21, 2006 and is now known by its commercial designation, xMax. This new wireless physical layer technology developed by xG Technology Inc., referred to as xMAX, enables extremely low power omni-directional transmissions to be received in a wide area. Using xMAX, significant bandwidth can be made available for supporting various wireless applications. Voice Over IP (VoIP) based cellular services are now being developed using xMAX. In xMAX-based cellular networks both the base station and the handsets will be equipped with an xMAX transceiver. A mobile device (xMAX handset) in such a network will be free to move in an area covered by multiple xMAX base stations. Although the method of using an extension to a heterogeneous MAC protocol that makes provisions for multi-frequency system architecture is disclosed in the preferred embodiment as being used in these types of integer cycle and pulse modulation systems it can be implemented on any broad band wireless technologies like WiMax, WiBro, WiFi, 3GPP and HSDPA, or any other type of wired or wireless voice or data systems.
A heterogeneous MAC protocol proposed to support VOIP traffic in xMAX wireless networks has been discussed in previously filed patent applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 12/069,057; 12/070,0817; 12/380,698; 12/384,546; 61/125,696; 61/132,160; and, 61/132,131 which are incorporated by reference into this disclosure. In the heterogeneous MAC protocol described in these applications, guaranteed timeslots are assigned to forward VOIP packets, temporary timeslots are assigned to forward data packets and contention based access is used to exchange control messages. Note that this heterogeneous MAC protocol is used here as a reference protocol and similarly xMAX as a reference wireless network. The idea of an extension to a heterogeneous MAC protocol that makes provisions for multi-frequency system architecture as described herein can be used in other relevant systems.